


Es endet in St. Peter

by Knight of the pen (Amancham)



Category: The Order | Sin Eater (2003)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Drama, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-25
Updated: 2003-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 10:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancham/pseuds/Knight%20of%20the%20pen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>St. Peter, dort soll es enden. Was wäre, wenn Thomas seinen Freund doch noch rechtzeitig erreicht hätte? Was wäre, wenn Alex gewusst hätte, was passieren würde?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Es endet in St. Peter

**Author's Note:**

> Gehört mir nix. Ich hab hier nur das Ende etwas umgeschrieben und mir dafür die Charaktere aus dem Film ausgeliehen.

Thomas rappelte sich mühsam auf. Krampfhaft versuchte er, etwas zu sagen, doch seine Stimme versagte ihm den Dienst und sein Hals schmerzte. Er hatte großes Glück, noch am Leben zu sein und er hatte großes Glück, dass Alex die Tätowierung an seinem Bein erkannt hatte und ihm das Leben gerettet hatte.   
Nun war es an ihm, Alex das Leben zu retten, doch sein Freund war soeben gegangen, ohne, dass er ihm hätte mitteilen können, was er in Erfahrung gebracht hatte.   
Thomas schluckte schwer. Dieser verdammte Kardinal! Fragt die Sterbenden! Was für blasphemische Methoden dieser Mistkerl anwandte… sie mussten ihn zu Fall bringen!   
  
Abermals schüttelte der Priester den Kopf. Seine Brust schmerzte, seine Hand schmerzte, sein Hals schmerzte. Das Böse hatte ihm übel mitgespielt, doch er konnte nicht ruhen. Nicht jetzt.   
Also stolperte er, so schnell es ihm in seinem angeschlagenen Zustand möglich war, seinem Freund hinterher. Er musste Alex aufhalten, denn er hatte nur zu genau gesehen, wie aufgewühlt dieser war. Verständlich… Mara war tot. Er konnte es noch immer nicht fassen!   
  
„Alex!“, versuchte er diesem hinterher zu rufen, doch seine Stimme war so dünn und leise, dass er selbst sich kaum hören konnte. Außerdem rannte Alex beinahe. Niemals würde er den jungen Mann einholen!   
  
~*~  
  
Alex ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Er wollte weinen. Im Moment wäre es ihm am liebsten gewesen, sich irgendwo in eine Ecke zu kauern und zu weinen. Doch er hatte keine Tränen mehr übrig. Nein, er konnte nicht mehr weinen.   
Mara war in seinen Armen gestorben. Jetzt, da er endlich aufgegeben hatte, Idealen nachzujagen, nun da er sich entschlossen hatte, kein Priester mehr zu sein, sondern ein normales Leben an der Seite einer Frau zu führen… gerade jetzt war sie gestorben. Schmerz nagte in seinem Herzen und vernebelte seinen Verstand.   
  
Auf der Brücke hielt Alex kurz inne. Was hatte Mara gesagt, als sie auf ihn geschossen hatte? Sie wolle ihn retten…   
Sie war immer der Meinung gewesen, dass etwas Schreckliches mit ihm passieren würde. Etwas, das schlimmer war, als der Tod. Jetzt glaubte er zu verstehen. Ja, der Schmerz, den ihr Verlust hervorrief war schrecklicher als der Tod!   
Der junge Mann lehnte sich an die Brüstung der Brücke und starrte hinunter in den Abgrund und vor seinen Augen verschwammen die Farben, verschwanden die Konturen und alles wurde schwarz. Ein schwarzer, tiefer Abgrund, der ihn in die Tiefe reißen wollte.   
  
„Es endet, wo es begann: in St. Peter!“, dröhnten die Worte in seinen Ohren. Doch was würde dort Enden?   
Sein Leben? Das Leben von William Eden? Das Dasein des Sin Eaters?   
Zweifel regte sich in Alex. Das Gefühl, dass etwas nicht stimmte drängte den Wunsch, William Eden umzubringen nach hinten. Doch als er erneut an Mara dachte, kochte die Wut abermals hoch und mit einem leisen Knurren schüttelte Alex alle Zweifel ab. William Eden hatte seine Freundin auf dem Gewissen, seine Liebe und er würde dafür bezahlen!   
  
Festen Schrittes ging er weiter. Sein Ziel war nach wie vor St. Peter!   
  
~*~  
  
Seine Hand lag bereits auf dem eisernen Türknauf, als Alex registrierte, dass jemand seinen Namen rief. Irritiert blickte er sich um und sah Thomas auf sich zu stürmen. Sein Freund wirkte aufgeregt, doch das war wohl nur zu verständlich, nachdem er ihn gerade erst von Sirachs Galgen geholt hatte. Dennoch beschloss er, noch zu warten. Will Eden würde ihm gewiss nicht davon laufen.   
  
Er ging Thomas entgegen. Dieser schnaufte schwer, als Alex ihn endlich erreichte. Er klammerte sich an den Ärmel seines Freundes und versuchte, wieder zu Atem zu kommen. „Ruhig Tommi. Du hättest sitzen bleiben und dich ausruhen sollen. Was machst du denn hier?“   
  
„Deine Haut retten, Spaghetti!“, erklärte der fülligere Mann noch immer keuchend.   
  
„Ach ja? Meine Haut retten? Wie soll ich das denn verstehen?“  
  
Thomas hob die Hand um Alex zu bedeuten, dass er einfach still sein und zuhören sollte. Alex nickte und wartete darauf, dass sein Freund ihm erklärte, was er mit seiner seltsamen Äußerung gemeint hatte.   
  
„Das Pergament….“, setzte Thomas schließlich an. „Es ist keine Anleitung, wie man den Anderen töten kann…“ Thomas schluckte und räusperte sich. Noch immer schmerzte sein Hals, noch immer sprach er recht leise, doch er musste Alex erklären, was er herausgefunden hatte.   
  
„Es ist eine Anleitung, wie man zum Anderen wird.“, beendete er schließlich seine Warnung. „Du darfst ihn nicht umbringen, verstehst du, Alex? Sonst bist du der nächste Sin Eater.“   
  
Alex erstarrte und blickte seinen Freund ungläubig an.   
  
„Bist du sicher, Thomas? Bist dir völlig sicher?“, fragte er und seine Hände krallten sich in die Kleidung seines Freundes. Thomas nickte und schnaubte.   
  
„Um das herauszufinden war ich noch mal bei Sirach und es hätte mich fast das Leben gekostet.“, knurrte er dann. „Also tu uns beiden einen Gefallen, Spaghetti und bau keinen Mist, hörst du?“   
  
Alex nickte und klopfte seinem Freund auf die Schulter. „Danke, Tommi. Ich schulde dir etwas. Dennoch werde ich dort hinein gehen und ich werde William Eden gegenübertreten.“, meinte er dann mit fester Stimme. „Warte hier auf mich. Ich bin bald zurück und dann bringen wir dich ins Krankenhaus.“ Damit wandte er sich der Türe erneut zu und betrat das Gotteshaus.   
  
„Alex! Ich hoffe, dass wirklich du wieder heraus kommst und nicht der neue Sin Eater!“, rief Thomas seinem Freund noch zu, ehe er sich matt gegen die massiven Steinmauern lehnte. „Komm bloß wieder zurück.“, murmelte er.   
  
~*~  
  
Alex betrat das riesige Gebäude. Er fand Will Eden auf einer Bank kniend, die Hände gefaltet, die Augen geschlossen, andächtig betend. Der Dolch lag neben seinem aufgestützten Unterarm auf dem Holz der Bank.   
Alex trat heran und nahm den Dolch auf. „Bin ich die Antwort auf deine Gebete?“, zitierte er Wills Worte bei ihrem ersten zusammentreffen.   
  
„Das könnte sehr gut sein.“, gab Eden leise zurück und blickte auf. Alex umkreiste den Mann und trat schließlich vor ihn, den Dolch aufmerksam musternd, die Spitze der Waffe begutachtend und prüfend.   
  
„Ich habe eine Zeremonie abgehalten.“, meinte er schließlich ohne aufzusehen. Dennoch war ihm klar, dass der Mann vor ihm jetzt wohl lächeln würde. „Ich wollte Mara erlösen. Als ich sie fand, lag sie im Sterben.“  
  
„Was war es für ein Gefühl?“, fragte der Sin Eater nun. Alex hielt inne und blickte Will an.   
  
„Als wäre ich Gott!“, erwiderte er nun. Will Eden lächelte.   
  
„Was ist mit ihren Sünden? Weißt du jetzt alles über sie?“, fragte er weiter. Alex nickte.   
  
„Ja. Es waren nicht viele.“, gab er zurück und lächelte ein wenig.   
  
„Sie war ein guter Mensch.“, flüsterte der Mann und schloss erneut die Augen.   
  
„Über eins habe ich mich allerdings gewundert.“, setzte Alex nun zum finalen Schlag an.   
  
„Nähere dich etwas so intuitiven nicht mit deinem Verstand, Alex!“, unterbrach ihn Will sogleich.   
  
„Es ist allerdings so, dass für die Kirche Selbstmord immer noch eine Todsünde ist. Und ich habe davon nichts gespürt.“ Gespannt blickte er den Knieenden an, wartete auf seine Antwort.   
  
„Vielleicht irrt sich die Kirche ja?“, gab Will selbstsicher zurück.   
  
„Nein“, erwiderte Alex knapp. „Jemand hat sie ermordet!“ Damit zog er den Beutel aus seiner Brusttasche, den er auf dem Boden neben Mara aufgefunden hatte und hielt ihn dem Mann unter die Nase. Es war Will Edens Zeremonie-Beutel, das hatte er sogleich erkannt.   
  
Er schmiss ihn vor dem Mann auf die Bank. William Eden stand mit einem leichten Lächeln auf und wandte sich ab. „Eines Tages wirst du erkennen, Alex, dass durch meine Tat deine Geliebte, Mara, auf ewig in deinem Herzen weiterlebt.“, meinte er und wandte sich zu Alex um, darauf gefasst, dass dieser nun das einzig logische tat und ihm den Dolch in die Brust rammte, um seine Geliebte zu rächen.   
  
Doch der Sin Eater irrte sich, denn nichts dergleichen geschah. Alex stand dort, blickte zur hohen Decke St. Peters, den Dolch locker in der Hand und lächelte.   
  
„Ja, vermutlich wird sie das. Doch ich denke, ich hätte sie auch so auf ewig geliebt. Vielleicht werde ich so nicht so alt, doch ich werde ein normales Leben führen. Es tut mir leid, William Eden. Dein Plan schlug fehl und deine Rechnung geht nicht auf. Du hast mir meine Liebste genommen und dafür verdamme ich dich dazu, so weiterzuleben. Ich bin sicherlich NICHT die Antwort auf deine Gebete!“   
  
Mit diesen Worten warf Alex den Dolch wieder vor Edens Füße, wandte sich um und machte sich auf den Weg zum Ausgang, um St. Peter und dem Sin Eater ein für alle mal den Rücken zu kehren.   
  
„Nein Alex. Nein!“, meinte Will laut. „Ich habe dich erschaffen, so wie du jetzt vor mir stehst. Ich habe eure Liebe erschaffen und es stand mir zu, sie wieder zu zerstören! Du bist mein Geschöpf, meine Kreation! Nichts in deinem Leben war grundlos! Du wirst jetzt nicht gehen...“ Er hatte den Dolch aufgehoben und stürzte nun hinter Alex her, der bereits die Türe erreicht hatte und ihn einfach ignorierte.   
  
„William Eden verliert nie! Wenn ich dich nicht haben kann, Alex, dann ist dein Leben sinnlos und so wie ich es erschuf, nehme ich es wieder!“, brüllte Will Eden, stürzte sich auf Alex und stach mit dem Dolch auf den jungen Mann ein. Doch als er einmal das Fleisch seines Opfers mit der Waffe durchbohrt hatte, wurde er von Alex fortgezogen. Polizisten stürmten zur Türe herein, nahmen ihm die Waffe weg und fesselten seine Hände mit Handschellen hinter seinem Rücken. Der Mann tobte und wütete, doch er entkam den Gesetzeshütern nicht.   
  
Hinter den Polizisten stürzte Thomas durch die Türe auf seinen Freund zu. „Alex! Shit! Alex, komm schon! Ein Krankenwagen, wir brauchen einen Krankenwagen!“   
  
~*~  
  
Als Alex wieder zur Besinnung kam, verspürte er starke Schmerzen und vernahm das gleichmäßige Piepen eines Herzmonitors. Er öffnete blinzelnd die Augen und versuchte, sich in dem Raum umzusehen. Nach einer halben Drehung seines Kopfes, tauchte bereits Thomas neben ihm auf und legte beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter des jungen Mannes.   
  
„Nicht, Alex. Halt dich still und vor allem: ruh dich aus. Er hat dich ganz schön erwischt, aber die Ärzte meinen, dass das wieder wird. Du hattest Glück.“   
  
„Und jetzt?“, stieß Alex mühsam hervor. Sein Hals war trocken und schmerzte. Er schluckte hart.   
  
„Was jetzt? William Eden wurde verhaftet. Mal sehen, vermutlich stecken sie ihn in eine psychiatrische Anstalt. Junge, der ist ja völlig durchgedreht… wir sollten hoffen, dass er nicht dahinter kommt, dass du noch lebst.“, plapperte Thomas vor sich hin.   
  
Doch Alex hörte nicht zu. Seine Gedanken gingen eigene Wege. War es so unbedingt richtig, was er getan hatte? Er war kein Priester mehr, aber Mara war auch tot. Er hatte keine Aufgabe, kein Ziel und den Anderen, den Sin Eater hatten sie zu einem ewigen Leben in einer psychiatrischen Anstalt verdammt. Wer würde nun diejenigen erlösen, die Erlösung verdient hatten, welche ihnen aber von der Kirche nicht gewährt wurde? Hatten sie soeben den letzten Sin Eater beseitigt? War das das Ende?


End file.
